Jealous
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Dunia yang aku pijak saat ini adalah dunia yang sama di mana aku selalu merindukanmu. [JunxAnzu] , [IzumixAnzu]


**Jealous**

 **Dunia yang aku pijak saat ini adalah dunia yang sama di mana aku selalu merindukanmu. [JunxAnzu] , [IzumixAnzu]**

Aku ingat betul hari apa ini. Ini hari Kamis, hari di mana aku biasanya menari diatas pianoku, membuat beberapa aransemen baru, memetik imajinasiku yang penuh serta tumpah ruah di atas kepalaku, kemudian terjun bagai air dari atas langit. Sebuah simfoni klasik yang sangat aku nikmati.

Selalu, aku sangat suka hal aneh semacam itu. Seperti hobi manis yang sedang aku geluti saat ini.

Hari ini hujan dan aku ingat bagaimana Ayahku berteriak untuk membawa jas hujan jika keluar rumah. Aku menarik minat untuk melangkah pergi ke luar, pada suasana dingin nan basah yang menyanjung lubuk hatiku. Ayah memberiku secawan cokelat panas dan melihat apa yang sedang aku kerjakan, ia tersenyum aneh, nyaris seperti tak percaya. Dia tak percaya bahwa aku seorang idola sungguhan.

Rasa cokelat itu manis dan lembut, kadar cintaku akan naik seperti sebuah tangga nada dalam orkestra musik, orkestra yang besar. Kuanggap seperti itu saja.

Saat itu aku memikirkan banyak hal, bukan soal grupku yang lambat laun menjadi seperti bulatan matahari, bersinar tidak ingin mati. Tapi soal sosok lain yang beberapa bulan ini hadir dalam cerita hidupku. Juga soal...

...ketukkan pintu yang membuyarkan lamunan.

Aku berjalan agak kurang serius, malas hanya untuk sembunyi di dalam selimut, tapi aku masih memperhatikan langkah. Suara langkahku agak samar oleh suara deras hujan, petir ringan yang tak ada henti-hentinya memamerkan keagungan dan juga hal-hal lain yang muncul ketika hujan.

Pintu kubuka, seulas senyum terpatri jelas di depan wajahku. Wajah yang terasa sangat mirip denganku dari sudut manapun, sosok yang menjadi kloningan dari diriku yang lain menurut kebanyakan orang.

Itu Ayahku.

"Nak, ada yang mencarimu."

Ada seulas senyum yang terpatri di wajah, Ayah merasa aneh dengan gelagatku. Ia sempat bertanya dalam keadaan setengah berisik perihal apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi aku menjawab dengan nada kelewat pelan dan aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa menjadi begini. Ayahku yang paling sering merasa tak nyaman jika aku mulai menunjukkan gelaja-gejala kurang wajar.

Dalam langkah demi langkah kakiku ini, aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara manis yang terasa samar ditelingaku, tapi otakku memahami apa yang sedang aku dengar dan apa yang akan aku sapa selanjutnya.

"Anzu-san?"

Senyum samarku terlukis baik, ada ribuan kupu-kupu berlarian di atas kepalaku dan dari sapaan manis itu pula, sosok jenaka yang mungil berhelai cokelat memberikan senyum yang serupa, namun kelewat indah untuk aku lihat.

"Um, Jun? Maaf aku datang ke rumahmu..."

"Tidak, aku tahu kok kau akan datang."

Helai cokelat musim gugur milik Anzu-san tak berubah warna sekalipun. Meski air hujan sudah menetes secara indah pada pucuk rambut dan anehnya aku masih tertarik untuk memberi sebuah kehangatan berupa tepukan ringan pada pucuk kepala Anzu-san.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Anzu-san meneleponku. Dia bilang dia ingin berkunjung ke rumahku. Kuterima ini semua dengan sebuah pelukan hangat jika aku boleh melakukannya.

Namun...

...aku tak mungkin melakukan itu, sebab.

"Sazanami, kau itu mau melihat Anzu atau memberi kami sesuatu sebagai sambutan, hah?"

Ada Izumi-san di sini.

.

.

.

Izumi-san itu... aku tidak begitu tahu apa hubungannya dengan Anzu-san. Kulihat ia sering sekali mengobrol bersama Anzu-san atau membuat kelakar istimewa yang akan membuat Anzu-san tertawa. Mereka berdua pernah merencanakan sesuatu yang tampak anggun dan stabil, lalu Anzu-san akan menuruti apa yang Izumi-san katakan.

Dalam beberapa pertemuan yang ajaib, Anzu-san sering bercerita soal Izumi-san kepadaku, dengan tawa dan sihir buatku semakin menyukai gadis ini. Lalu di selingi dengan kebodohan lucu, buat Anzu-san tertawa lagi kala mengingat momen itu kembali.

Aku sadar akan hal ini, Anzu-san tertarik dengan semua yang Izumi-san katakan, lakukan dan apa yang selalu lelaki itu tunjukkan.

Terkadang aku menjadi sangat sunyi ketika dia bercerita soal lelaki itu, bukannya aku akan marah, aku hanya takut jika Anzu-san memiliki sebuah rasa yang lebih dari pertemanan. Aku takut, aku takut dia menghilang begitu saja. Aku takut sekali.

Bagi Hiyori, hubunganku dan Anzu-san agak terlihat aneh. Aku rasa tidak ada yang aneh dalam hubungan ini, perasaanku itu selalu membumbung tinggi bagai Pesawat Jet yang mahal harganya.

Tapi mungkin itu yang terlihat dari sudut pandangku, semuanya manis, manis sekali, hingga aku menjadi penyakitan. Padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah hubungan biasa yang isinya itu-itu saja dan basi.

Rasanya aku ingin...

"Aku pikir ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara denganmu, Sazanami. Maaf aku datang tiba-tiba begini. Anzu bilang rumahmu dekat sini dan dia yang memintaku kemari, agak jauh dari tempat asalku, menyebalkan."

Itu suara dari Izumi-san yang selalu berbicara dengan nada sembarangan, tak mau diatur dan labil. Aku kurang yakin kenapa dia bisa terlihat populer dengan kepribadiannya yang tak menyenangkan sama sekali. Di depan Anzu-san, ia bahkan sering mengatakan hal yang tak sepantasnya, tapi Anzu-san tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang lelaki ini katakan.

"Memangnya, kalian habis darimana?"

"Membeli sesuatu, Anzu bilang dia butuh bantuanku, hanya aku saja tahu dan bisa yang melakukannya. Aku bisa saja menyuruh Tsukasa, tapi dia bertindak kurang wajar, jadi aku yang maju. Menyebalkan sekali mereka ini, padahal aku punya banyak urusan!"

"Oh."

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu? Kau terdengar tak suka dengan kehadiranku. Apa aku terlihat seperti serangga bagimu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kedinginan."

"Bohong sekali. Aku tahu kok kau kenapa, kau pasti cemburu karena aku bisa jalan berdua dengan Anzu. Dan maaf saja, orang aneh sepertimu ini... aku tidak paham, tapi... kenapa Anzu begitu peduli? Seharusnya dia lebih selektif milih teman, seperti aku yang jago ini misalnya..."

Mungkinkah mereka pergi berkencan? Aku menjadi sedikit khawatir mendengar ini, tapi Izumi-san tak menunjukkan gelagat yang sering aku tunjukkan jika sedang pergi bersama Anzu-san. Dia memang berbeda. Aku heran. Aku iri.

"Kau suka teh? aku pikir teh akan menenangkan pikiran." Ujarku dengan nada menyindir, Izumi-san menatapku aneh bersama mata tajamnya, yang kuakui ia tak terlalu nyaman dengan atmosfer ini.

"Terima kasih." Ia menjawab ketus dan mengusap kepala seperti kebiasaan rutin.

Dua cangkir teh aku persembahkan pada mereka, Anzu-san baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sepertinya tidak mendengar percakapan kami. Aku juga tidak menemukan gelagat spektakuler dari Anzu-san. Ia masih Anzu-san yang biasanya, yang selalu tersenyum jika melihat dan menatapku.

"Anzu-san, kau mau teh apa cokelat panas?"

"Woi, Sazanami. Kau tadi tak menawariku! Dasar orang aneh. Apa aku terlihat seperti pembantunya Anzu, bagimu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, Izumi-san. Kau mau juga?"

"Tapi aku-"

"Maaf, tadi aku melihat Hiyori..." Anzu-san memulai, mendistorsi percakapan heboh kami yang akan berubah menjadi pertengkaran jika dilanjutkan, untung saja Ayah tak mendengarnya.

Ia melirik Izumi-san sekilas, dengan tatapan terganggu atau semacamnya yang tak aku mengerti. Ada gurat amarah di wajah Izumi-san, lelaki kelabu itu mendecak kesal layaknya terganggu angin malam lalu pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Terserah kau saja, Anzu. Aku lelah sekali..."

Aku termenung kala mendengar ocehan itu, lalu menatap punggung Izumi-san yang menjauh dan mengomel soal ini dan itu pada cuaca, aku tak ingat detailnya. Tapi yang aku ingat dia langsung menghilang dan tak terdengar lagi apa ucapan selanjutnya.

"Ada apa, Anzu-san?" Aku menambahkan senyum dalam ucapanku yang diam-diam menjadi malu sendiri ketika Anzu-san menangkap wajahku dengan manik biru lautnya itu. Aku mengingat setiap detik kala ia menatapku dan langsung terkunci mati dengan cara elegan.

"Ini terlambat sekali. Untung saja Hiyori mau membantuku dan Izumi juga mau membantu. Aku senang sekali..."

"Tapi ini soal apa, Anzu-san?"

"Selamat."

"Hah?" Menjadi bingung sediri adalah jawaban yang paling memungkinkan, Anzu-san membiarkan ucapannya menggantung, hanya suara rintik hujan saja yang terdengar.

Aku menelan ludah dalam-dalam, menjadi panik sebab Anzu-san menatapku dalam semu.

"Selamat atas debutmu dengan Eden. Aku...aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan memberimu ini."

Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan kirinya, menunjukkan sebuah gelang perak berbentuk bulan sabit kepadaku. Berserta kotak kecil yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di meja, aneh sekali, seperti bisa berteleportasi.

Ia yang tersipu, menggenggam tangan kiriku dengan labil tapi percaya diri, lalu menunjukkan bahwa gelang perak yang ia miliki akan sama denganku.

"Terima kasih, Anzu-san. Kau baik sekali..."

...mungkin aku sudah salah tanggap. Aku pikir Anzu-san dan Izumi-san itu...

"Jun, boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentang apa?"

A/N : Astaga, saya buat lagi FF dengan fandom ini. Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca dan mampir! Perlu kalian tau, pada awalnya saya akan menyimpan Kaoru dan Jun di sini, tapi kayaknya gak cocok deh kepribadian Jun yang kaku, soalnya Jun nanti bakalan keliatan "kalah" buat ngedeketin Anzu (mungkin hanya perasaan saya saja, tapi kan Kaoru memang doyan gombal)

Once again, thank you buat yang udah nyempatin diri membaca ini. Dan sepertinya saya memang sedang merindukan seseorang xDDD untuk hari ini.


End file.
